


Dream Gift

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Guro, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: At last the Kagamine twins have received their most longed for gifts: a VR set and a violin. Will their life-long cherished dreams finally come true?This is a 3D comic made in collaboration with Onix. Inside this "story" is a link to the comic posted on his pixiv page.
Kudos: 2





	Dream Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Подарок мечты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429980) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari)



Read the comic on Onix's pixiv page: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/86146243


End file.
